Sueños macabros
by konan-soul
Summary: porque viviendo con aquellos locos, pein tiene mil formas de perder a konan y ninguna es muy linda. PeinxKonan
1. Chapter 1

_tomo prestado a estos personajes, porque si hubiese sido por mi, KONAN JAMAS MUERE_

espero que les guste! byebye

**Tu belleza para siempre.**

Pein no te entiendo – dijo la peli azul haciendo un tierno puchero.

Konan para el show – el chico perforado le dijo con algo de risa, todos los Akatsuki miraban la escena con risa.

Pero Pein, mírame.- Konan tomo la cara de Pein. – oh Pein abre los ojos.

No lo hare, no mirare tus ojos de perrito mojado…Konan esta decidido no iras.- Pein salió de la sala, Konan se sentó molesta.

¿Quién más no va?.- mirando la mesa.

Yo no iré Konan – todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, debido a que aquel ser amaba salir.

¿Enserio? Por lo menos no me aburriré. – al llegar la hora todos salieron al ¿casino? Si al casino, Itachi domino a Kakuzo con su sharingan para usar su dinero. Sin embargo Pein pasó por Konan primero.

¿Konan? – la nombrada giro su cabeza hacia el.- mi bella flor, yo….- se fijó que no hubiese nadie, al ver todo despejado los colores subieron a su rostro.- te quiero mucho.

Pein…- susurro.- yo también te quiero pero… demasiado.- se besaron y abrazaron, luego Pein se marchó.

Pasaron un par de horas y Konan decidió ir a ver a su compañero a su habitación.- ¿estás ahí?

Si, Konan pasa.- Konan se hizo paso y se sentó en la cama.

Tu cuarto es como un laboratorio…es macabro – Konan rio y el gruño- oh lo siento.

Konan …- ella lo miro atenta.- ¿Por qué eres tan bella?.- Konan se sonrojo

o...oye.- rio, el pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Konan.- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto ya un poco intimidada.

Eres hermosa Konan, ¿te gustaría ser así siempre? – Konan abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Sasori.- Konan rio.- no seas ingenuo…espera.- Sasori se lanzó sobre Konan y la beso- saso…ri- el nombrado había enterrado una pequeña aguja en el cuello del ángel.- "_ ahora recuerdo"_.- pensaba Konan mientras su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado.- _"porque Nagato me decía que no me quedase cerca de Sasori cuando estuviese sola"._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Oye ¿Dónde está Sasori?.- pregunto Pein, no lo había visto en horas.

No vino Pein, se quedó acompañando a Konan-a Pein se le cayó la copa que tenía en mano y salió corriendo del local, sus acompañantes lo siguieron.

¿Pein?.- pregunto Itachi

Una vez Sasori me pregunto…- Pein comenzó a narrar

Flash Back.

_Pein… te preguntare algo- dijo Sasori_

_¿Qué cosa?- lo miro curioso_

_¿Crees que Konan-san es hermosa? – los ojos se Sasori brillaron_

_Si Sasori, Konan es hermosa, es perfecta, es... un ángel.- sonrió jamás se había enamorado y aquella peli azul era su chica, su dulce chica._

_¿No te gustaría que se quedara así para siempre?.- pregunto el joven._

_Que cosas dices Sasori.- Pein rio- es una locura, no puedes detener el tiempo y aun que sea una bella flor, algún día se marchitara.- Sasori iba a replicar.- y yo quiero estar ahí para ella.- se marchó dejando a Sasori pensante_

fin flash back

Desde ese día nunca… me eh podido sacar de la cabeza la idea de que Sasori le hiciese algo a Konan.- la palabra siempre del relato de Pein, se quedó en la cabeza de los demás miembros de Akatsuki, pensando cosas realmente macabras.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Konan…Konan ¿Dónde estás Konan?.- grito Pein al llegar.- Konan ¿Dónde demonios estas?.- grito desesperado

Konan-chan… Konan-chan! Tobi no ve a Konan-chan.

No esta es su cuarto Pein.- Hidan apareció.

¿Sasori?.- Deidara se adentró al cuarto de Sasori.- Konan-chan.- Deidara sonrió porque Konan lo miraba, con unos ojos que trasmitían ternura y una pequeña sonrisa, se veía hermosa.- ¡Oye encontré a Konan!.- todo se dirigieron a la habitación de Sasori, al entrar todos suspiraron aliviados menos Itachi

No puede ser…- susurro Itachi.

Pein se acercó a Konan que estaba sentada en la cama mirándolo.- Konan .-susurro.

Pein ella no... Mejor vámonos.- dijo Itachi, mirando hacia el lado ¿triste?

¿Por qué?.- pregunto Pein.- no digas estupideces.- toco el hombro de Konan.- ¿ángel?.- ella no reaccionaba.- ¡Konan!.- toco su hombro más fuerte, los demás abrieron los ojos incrédulos, el cuerpo de Konan caía ligeramente sobre la cama, las lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro, Pein lloraba frente a sus compañeros, su sonrisa, esa mirada tierna, todo había acabado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ahora Konan-chan será bella para siempre.- Sasori rio fuertemente, con la cara llena de sangre.- Yo Sasori hice eterna la belleza de Konan.- caminaba solo, por una clase de camino, detrás se veía la luna llena.- para siempre para siempre, Sasori volverá por su marioneta algún día.-cantaba con cara de desquiciado.- Sasori puede oír la voz de Pein…

Kooooonaaaaan.- la voz de Pein resonaba en toda la aldea de la lluvia

_**Ella es una marioneta Pein**_

Despertó angustiado para cerciorarse de que el cuerpo de su mujer se encontraba al lado, suspiro aliviado, Konan se encontraba respirando con una paz infinita.- un sueño…solo fue un sueño… "_puta madre juro que mi piel se erizo como nunca"_.- movió con temor el cuerpo de Konan, con el miedo de que ella no se moviese como en su sueño.

Pein.- susurro.- amor duérmete, mañana iremos por el nueve colas, recupera energías.- Konan voltio y le sonrió, se acercó a su rostro y lo beso tiernamente.- estaremos juntos por siempre Pein.- le acaricio el pelo.

Entonces Pein tomo la mano de Konan furioso.- JAMAS DIGAS SIEMPRE KONAN.- las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Pein.- susurro Konan y lo acostó es su pecho y lo hizo dormir.- "_¿que habrá soñado?"_

_-o-_

_que les parecio? les gusto. comenten._


	2. Chapter 2

**Un alimento sano.**

Konan.- susurro.- tengo hambre.

¡Te dije que no podemos comer eso!- decía Konan ya molesta.- es una falta de respeto para Kisame.

¡Joder Konan! ¿Vamos te invito?.- dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

Pein.- Konan rio y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de aquel hombre que tanto amaba.

Quiero sushi Konan.- se besaron.

¡Peeein!.- luego se escuchó una carcajada.

¡Dios dejen ver la película! .- dijo la Sasori.- "_Konan es tan linda".- _Rio

Cada día me asustas más Sasori.- todos rieron.- agradece que estoy en quiebra, si no me compraría una cierra y te cortaría ¡marioneta estúpida!.- Kakuzu jamás se había llevado bien con Sasori.

En la cocina se escucharon risas.- Pein ama a Konan.- dijo Hidan suspirando.- no puedo contra eso… pero chicos Konan algún día caerá.

Konan.- susurro.- quiero hacerte mía ahora.

Pein.- Konan se sonrojo.- ¿no tenías hambre?.- ambos rieron

Ahora tengo hambre de ti.- esta conversación estaba siendo escuchada por cierta persona.

Pein, tienes misión lo olvidas… ve te espero con una sorpresa.- dijo de forma seductora.

Okey, okey, pero sabes si alguien pudiece mesclar mis dos cosas favoritas seria genial.- Pein sonrió mientras Konan lo miro intrigante.- El sushi y mi hermosa mujer.- Konan suspiro.- me voy… pero ¿Con quién iré si tú eres mi compañera?

Ve con todos.- Konan rio y Pein la beso.

Adiós.- Pein salió y recluto a todos menos a Hidan, Kisame y Deidara.

¡Ne! Konan-chan ¿necesita ayuda?.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

O si… ¿pásame ese cuchillo?.- ella le sonrió dulcemente.- lo siento por esto

O no hay problema Konan-chan.- él se acercó.- no creo que me duela más que a usted.- de la nada el hombre, le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho.

Joder.- susurro.- ¿Por qué?

Es la mescla perfecta… para Pein-sama.

¿De qué hablas? .- dijo arrodillada.

Su comida preferida y su mujer.- rio como un loco, Konan sufría, mientras aquel ser comenzaba a quitar de a poco partes de su carne y piel…Aun viva Konan suplicaba hasta que dejo de respirar.

Pein… ¿ qué demonios….- Sasori no alcanzo a terminar porque Pein cayo.

Sasori, es como si un pilar de mi vida se hubiese caído, me duele el pecho, mierda, me siento cansado.

Mucho sexo amigo.- rio Kakuzo

Devolvámonos, no sirvo para atrapar al kiuby hoy.- la pandilla regreso.- ¡Konan! Volví quiero mi sorpresa.

Pein, Konan no está, seguro salió con Kisame, dijo que irían de pesca.- deidara sonrió.- a por cierto, Kisame te dejo un plato en la cocina y esta carta.

Pein se dirigió a la cocina y vio un plato de sushi fresco, se sentó sonriente y comenzó a comer, tenía un sabor delicioso, le quedaban solo 4 piezas de aquella exquisita cena hasta que sintió algo duro…- ¿ Pero que…? ¿Un anillo? El anillo de Konan.- susurro.

Hey Pein, ¿Por qué tanta toalla en el suelo de la cocina? .- Hidan las tomo y estaban llenas de sangre.- Mierda, ¡sangre!.- Pein se pasó enseguida y vio el sushi….

No puede ser, un momento, Konan odia pescar, no lo creo…- las náuseas llegaron a él por lo que leyó la carta.

_Pein-sama! Eh cumplido su sueño, eh juntado sus amores en una sola cosa, la bella Konan ahora debe estar en sus entrañas, espero que lo disfrute. Kisame._

Hey que rico esta esto, Kisame se lució.- tobi dijo feliz.

Mierda no comas eso, está hecho con Konan.- dijo llorando Pein

¿Qué? .- gritaron todos, Pein no lo soporto y vómito, Hidan tomo un bocado y lo abrió, pudo ver piel humana.- ese es un trozo de piel…maldito Kisame.- Hidan vomito.

Y dice Pein…- deidara susurro, Itachi no lo podía creer, su compañero un asesino de tal calaña.

¡Jooooooooooooooder! ¡Kooooooooooooooooooooooonan!.- en aquella ciudad tan oscura, comenzó a llover a torrenciales, era impresionante.

Oh, está lloviendo, Pein-sama debe estar llorando de felicidad.- Kisame rio sutilmente.- pondré un poco más de carnada.- saco carne de un balde.- Konan-chan atraes a muchos peces.- rio como esquizofrénico.- definitivamente eres exquisita…hay una leyenda que se creó hace poco, dice que si cierras los ojos, puedes escuchar a un amante desesperado… un poco más Konan en el anzuelo y… Listo.

Pétalos de flor por muy raro que fuera comenzaron a caer hacia los lados, mientras una triste melodía acompañaba el movimiento de estas y un grito sollozante se escuchaba…- Kooooooonan.- un grito calador.

Espero que hayas disfrutado de **un alimento sano.**

¡Pein despierta!.- su voz logro sacarlo del coma producida por la batalla que había tenido al salir de misión.

Una pesadilla, solo eso.- susurro. Konan te amo

Yo también Pein, por cierto, hay sushi ¿quieres?.- Pein vomito a un lado.- amor…

Nunca más comeremos esa mierda, queda claro.- Pein la abrazo y lloro.- nunca más…

Pein.- susurro Konan.- _"esta es la segunda vez…¿Qué soñara?_


	3. Chapter 3

Me eh demorado, lo siento.

Volviendo a las canchas aca les dejos sueños macabros, disfruten.

* * *

**La rosa de mi vida.**

Miraba su cuerpo como todos los días.

Como todos los días suspiraba por ella.

Y una vez más se mordía los labios para aguantar el dolor de los cortes que se producía el mismo.

Esta era su rutina, era imposible que el muriera, pero podría morir de pena, añoraba poder tocar su cuerpo todos los días, besar esos labios que seguramente eran pecado.

Odiaba escuchar esa estúpida risa masculina producida por el amor de su vida.- "El amor de mi vida".- suspiro nuevamente.

Pein tengo una mal presentimiento, sobre la misión.- dijo bajito, abrazando el chico perforado.

No te preocupes Konan, iras bien acompañada.- le beso la frente.

Pein ¿Quién la acompañara a la misión?- dijo un intrigado Itachi, que venía recién entrando, haciendo separar de un salto a los dos enamorados.

Jejeje, Itachi cuantas veces te eh dicho los mismo.- lo miro molesto, e Itachi le devolvió la mirada con una juguetona.- Hidan.

Oh, ¿Cuál es la misión?- pregunto Konan.

Eliminar al aprendiz de la quinta hokage, eliminar a Haruno Sakura.

Tanto itachi como Konan sonrieron eso sería divertido.

tras aver comenzado la mision que duro apenas unos minutos, Konan y Hidan estaban en el campo de batalla

Joder, esto será pan comido.- refunfuño Hidan, mientras tenía a Sakura agarrada del pelo.- Konan me harías el favor.- ella sonrió malévolamente y con su técnica hizo una lanza de papel.

Adiós chiquilla.- en un instante, Sakura estaba tirada desangrándose.- Sufre.- ambos rieron y se despreocuparon.

De la nada, Hidan fue atravesado por una bola de energía.- ¡kiuby!- grito

Jajajajaja parece que te atravesaron, un ninja sabe cuándo retirarse, adiós Naruto.- Konan se llevó a Hidan y se fueron.

¿Qué ha ocurrido?.- pregunto Pein anonadado.

Kiuby.- dijo Konan abrazándolo y el obviamente correspondió.- Kakuzo puedes cocer a Hidan por favor.- ella sonrió y el hombre más agrio del mundo se sonrojo.- Pieza.- le susurro a Pein.

Ambos se fueron riendo y fueron observados con un ojo crítico de parte de uno de los integrantes de akatsuki. Pasaron las horas y el mismo se acercó a la puerta, escucho sonidos, sonido que él había soñado por tanto tiempo, apretó los puños, enrabiado, acabaría con esto tarde o temprano, y sería más temprano que tarde.

Luego de un rato, Konan se dirigió a ver al hombre herido.- Hidan.- susurro.

Adelante.- Dijo en la cama, descansando con el pecho descubierto. Konan aprecio el torso del hombre lleno de marcas de cosidas.

Kakuzo hace un buen trabajo.- sonrió.- ¿te sientes mejor?

Si gracias.- ambos sonrieron.

Bueno me voy, te veo luego.- Al salir de la habitación en velocidad luz la visión de Konan fue nublada.

Huele a sangre.- susurro, era un olor asqueroso.- esta obscuro, me siento mal.- trato de moverse, pero le dolió.- ¿Qué es esto?- sus manos estaba clavadas, y alrededor de ella habían muchos rosales.- me duele, ¡AYUDAAAA!.- grito desesperada moviendo al menos las piernas que sangraban al rosarse con los rosales.- ¡Nagato! Ayúdame.- lloro.

Las rosas se tiñen con tu sangre, son hermosas.- rio.

Déjame, maldito traídos, ¿Por qué?.- lloro.

Porque te amo.- se acercó, la beso como siempre soñó.- bésame y te suelto.- Konan accedió y lo beso, inteligente poso sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del hombre.- eso no servirá.- entonces saco una aguja y comenzó a coser su boca.- la chica gritaba desesperada, el dolor era demasiado tortuosa.- hermosa.

No lo hagaaa.- termino de coserle el otro extremo, ella lo miraba con suplica.

Te quedaras acá para siempre.- iba a reír pero alguien llamo a la puerta, por lo que rápidamente cerró la puerta de su closet.

Hey Hidan.- abrió Pein, has visto a Konan por algún lado.- dijo entrando un poco preocupado.- dios mío huele a sangre.- rio.- deberías limpiar

Pein Konan me dijo que te pasara esto.- dijo triste.

Konan gritaba, con su lengua trato de romper los hilos, pero no podía. "no Pein, eso no es mío".- lloro.

_Pein, me canse de estar contigo, gracias por todo lo que me has dado, pero creo que es hora de seguir mi propio camino, tú no eres Nagato, y yo lo amo a él…Adiós, se despide con un beso Konan._

Pein arrugo la hoja molesto.- ¡Koooonan!- ella lo veía por la abertura del closet, lloraron juntos.

Pein lo siento.- el mencionado salió de la habitación y Hidan sonrió, y abrió el closet.- es hora de hacerte lo que yo hice con mi cuerpo.- saco un kunai y comenzó a cortarla, pasaron semanas donde la chiquilla recibió las torturas, Pein lloraba todas las noches.

Una tarde cuando todos comían tranquilamente Kisame pregunto.

Pein has escuchado una leyenda.- trato de subirle el ánimo a Pein.- se llama susurro, dice que si cierras los ojos, puedes escuchar a un amante desesperado…

Jajaja hablando de eso, hace mucho que escucho sonidos raros de la habitación de Hidan, como lamentos.- Pein no escuchaba.- por cierto lo han visto.- pregunto Sasori.

Deberíamos ir a verlo.- dijo Pein, todos se levantaron y entraron, la habitación de Hidan olía a sangre en exceso.- que desagradable, huele a muerto.- todos rieron.- Hidan.- Itachi se acercó al closet porque sintió una energía y abrió la puerta.

Konan.- susurro incrédulo.

¿Qué?- Pein se acercó y la vio.- no.- se acercó y se lastimo con las espinas, pero no le importo.- Konan.- la alcanzo y con una fuerza descomunal le saco los clavos mientras a abrazaba.- Konan.- lloro.- estuviste al lado mío todo este tiempo.- El grupo miro el pequeño cuerpo que era sacado de aquel closet, las manos agujereadas por los clavos, las piernas cortadas por las espinas, su vientre lleno de cortes producidos por kunais y sus labios, sus hermosos labios cosidos llenos de sangre seca y sangre tierna.

La joven abrió los ojos, todos sonrieron, Pein comenzó a cortar los hilos.- te amo Pein.- él se acercó y la beso, ella correspondió y cedió.

Ella había muerto.

Koooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonan!. - el joven Pein jamás se pudo reponer de aquello.

Un hombre se encontraba en el prado, con el viento suavemente despeinandolo, susurrando secretos inaudibles para un asesino como el

Mi hermoso ángel, al fin y al cabo era humana.- rió - saque todo lo que pude de ella, tome su cuerpo, su alma.- miro es frasquito que tenía en la mano y lo bebió.- amo el sabor de la sangre de Konan.- rió y miro su bolso, muchos frasquitos jajajajajaja.- la tarde comenzó a caer, provocando un hermoso rojizo en el cielo, Hidan miro hacia arriba.- no soy el único que tiene tu sangre.- rió nuevamente.- en verdad que puedo escuchar los lamentos de Pein.

Un hermoso ángel ha caído y te has quedado con **La rosa de mi vida. **

Un joven estaba frente a un rosal, un hermoso rosal echo de su novia, cayo arrodillado y cortó una, la olio, su aroma lo invadió….- Konan susurro Pein, mientras le prendía fuego al rosal y al cuerpo de su amada.

Peeein.- susurro el viento.

Agua, despertó ahogado.- dios mío duermes como piedra.- Konan lo beso.

Ángel nunca subas al cielo.- dijo abrazándola y mojándola.

Si lo hare, lo hare contigo.- se besaron.

Yo jamás te dejare solo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por lo comentarios de los capitulos antesriores, espero que este les haya gusta... Suerte en todo, DIIISFRUTEN :)


End file.
